Blast from the Past
by QueenTheirin24
Summary: Luna Hawke's ex boyfriend from Lothering shows up in Kirkwall and the two of them get back together, but with Fenris still in love with Luna, how will things turn out? Love triangle story! Read and enjoy!


One afternoon, Luna Hawke was walking around Hightown with Orana, gathering some supplies for the get together that she was having at the mansion that night. She wanted to get everyone together for a night of letting loose and enjoying themselves; she even got Bethany temporary leave from the Gallows after reminding Cullen (with her dagger…) that she had saved his life. On the one hand, she was worried about having Fenris and Anders in the same place since they made no secret of their hatred for one another, but on the other hand, she was determined to have some fun with her friends after all the drama in her life lately; the only person who wasn't coming was Sebastian, which she was sure Varric was happy about.

As Luna walked by one of the shops while talking to Orana, she wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into someone who let out a "hey" in response. "Oh, sorry." She looked at the elf she had run into; he was tall with long jet black hair and piercing pale blue eyes; he looked to be in his mid-twenties. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Luna?" He asked, and she looked shocked as she took a step back. He smiled and asked, "Maker, is it… really you?"

"Have we met?"

"Luna, it's me… Deyriel."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him more closely. "Deyriel?" He nodded, and her face suddenly broke out in a wide smile as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Deyriel! I thought I'd never see you again!" He picked her up and twirled her around happily as he hugged her back and when he put her down, Luna looked at him happily. "What are you doing here? The last time I saw you was before I left for Ostagar… I thought you were dead…"

"I left Lothering a couple days before the darkspawn came and made my way up to Denerim. When the darkspawn hit the capital, though, I barely made it out of there alive; I only escaped by making my way to the docks and jumping onto a ship that was already pulling out of the docks. The ship docked in Ostwick, and I've spent the past couple years there, but when I was offered a job here in Kirkwall, I took it; I've only been here for a week or so. How long have you been here?"

"Since before the Blight ended." Luna said, "I'm living in my family's ancestral mansion here in Hightown now!"

"That's great! We really need find a time to catch up more thoroughly!"

"Well, if you're not doing anything tonight, I'm having some friends over for a little get together; you're more than welcome to come!"

"I'd like that!" Deyriel said with a soft smile. "I'll see you tonight then! Just tell me when and where!"

"I'm expecting everyone over by 8:00, and my mansion is just around the corner from here, actually! By the slim chance you do get lost, though, I'm sure you can ask someone for directions!"

"Great! I will see you tonight, then!" Deyriel took Luna's hand and kissed it before walking away.

"Is that an old friend of yours, Luna?" Orana asked.

"You could say that." Luna replied with a slight blush, and Orana was curious as to what she meant, but decided not to ask.

That night, everyone was over at Luna's mansion, and as they ate and had drinks, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Luna said and rushed over, opening the door quickly. "Hi Deyriel!"

"Hi!" He greeted and walked in after she stepped aside. He whistled as he looked around. "Nice place!"

"Thanks! Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone!" She took his hand and led her further into the house. "Hey guys, I want you to meet an old friend of mine, Deyriel!" Luna said happily. "He and I knew each other in Lothering!"

"It's good to see you again, Deyriel!"

"You remember Bethany, don't you?"

"Of course, and it's good to see you, too, Bethany!"

"Wow!" Isabela said and rushed over to him, holding out her hand, "I'm Isabela, charmed!" He greeted her back as he took her hand and shook it, which wasn't exactly what she had been hoping for.

"And this is Aveline," Luna introduced and began going around the room. "And Donnic. Varric, Anders, Merrill, and Fenris!"

"Nice to meet you all! Like Luna said, I'm Deyriel!" He then looked at Luna and said, "You sure have made a lot of new friends!"

"Yeah, we can sometimes be a crazy bunch, but it looks like you're stuck with us now, kid!" Varric said with a laugh.

They all started to go back to doing their own things and talking amongst each other when Bethany walked over to Luna after Deyriel walked off. "So, your boyfriend is alive after all! How are you holding up?"

"I'm happy, actually!" Luna replied with a genuine smile and looked back at him as he struck up a conversation with Isabela. "It's good to see him again!"

"I bet, given how close you two were!"

A few hours later, Varric and Isabela had both ended up passing out in the kitchen after trying to drink each other under the table, Aveline and Donnic had left about an hour earlier and gone back to his place, Merrill and Anders were still up, discussing different types of magic with each other in the study, and Bethany had crashed on the couch about a half an hour ago; the only people left in the main hall were Fenris, Deyriel, and Luna. "I'm glad we did this!" Luna said, "It was nice to just take a night off and forget about all our problems!"

"I agree." Fenris said. "I've never attended a party before, but this was entertaining!"

"You've never been to a party? Not even once?" Deyriel asked.

"I was a slave, they don't allow slaves to attend parties unless they're working at one."

"Oh. I didn't know you were a slave… sorry to hear that." He said, and Fenris just grunted before asking Deyriel what he was back in Lothering. "Me? I was nothing special, just a farm boy working the fields: planting crops, feeding livestock, that sort of thing."

"And how did you meet Luna?"

"Ah, that's quite a story, actually! It was just after she and her family had moved to Lothering from… where were you before again?"

"Redcliffe."

"Ah, right! Well, they had just moved to town and as I was walking one of the horses from the farm that morning, I saw her dancing on a street corner while her sister played, and they had a hat lying there for change."

"You were a dancer?" Fenris asked, shocked.

Luna shrugged, "I happened to be good at dancing, and we needed some way to make money. Of course, mother disapproved, but I was 16 at the time and was in that rebellious faze."

"Good? You're a wonderful dancer!" Deyriel complimented.

"Well," Luna blushed a bit. "It kept bread on the table, anyway."

"So, you just saw her and that's how you met?" Fenris asked.

"Well, no, actually. I had some change in my pocket, so I put it in the hat; that's when I got a real good look at her." He looked back at Luna. "I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, still do." Luna smiled at him, and Fenris glared.

"Hm…"

"Yes, well…" Deyriel cleared his throat and continued, "After that, some guards came along and accused Luna and Bethany of stealing the money and threatened to throw them in jail, but Luna took down both of them before she and Bethany ran off. The guards tried going after them, but I stopped them by pulling the horse right in their path and made them fall."

Luna laughed and said, "Yeah! I remember watching as you made the horse sit on one of them." They both laughed at that.

"We met again a couple days later at the Feastday celebration where she danced on stage. Afterwards, we talked a bit and introduced each other; we became fast friends, and after a few months, we became more than that."

"You mean…?" Fenris asked.

"We dated, yes." Luna confessed.

"And you never told me this before?"

Luna simply shrugged and replied, "You never asked."

"Is there something between you two?" Deyriel asked, and the silence said it all. "Oh…" He sighed and stood up. "I see… well, it's getting late, and I have to start my new job tomorrow, so I should get going."

"Wait!" Luna called after him as he walked away, and chased him to the entrance hall, and grabbed his wrist. "Wait! Deyriel, what's wrong?"

He looked back at her sadly. "You moved on… forgot about me."

"I never forgot about you! It's just… I thought you were dead!" Luna said, "And honestly… Fenris and I are over; he left me…"

"If he left you, then why is he here?"

"Because we're still friends, but that's all we are now." Luna sighed, then looked at him. "What I don't understand, though, is why you're getting upset… I was sure you had moved on, too."

He shook his head. "No woman can compare to you, Luna…" He stroked her cheek with his thumb gently. "You're my true love."

Luna looked into his eyes, shocked, but then smiled. "Deyriel…" She put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I should've waited." Her hands trailed down and stopped on his chest. "I can't deny that I still love you." Right after she said that, Deyriel put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her forward to kiss her passionately.

Fenris watched from the doorway, and felt his heart stop and then shatter into a million pieces at the site of the woman he loved kissing someone else.

––

Hello everyone! I wanted to write another Fenris/Hawke story, and I finally got this idea just a few hours ago. Hope you enjoy and there's more to come!

Nice reviews make me happy, and keep me inspired!


End file.
